War Hogs
"War Hogs" is the first segment of the twenty-sixth episode of Season 3 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It aired on June 25, 1999, along with "The Big No Sleep". Plot While Timon and Pumbaa are eating some bugs, Timon tells his friend that they need something where they would be set for life and not worry about anything at all. Then, a warthog sergeant shows up and places an ad on a tree. He then tells Timon and Pumbaa that they need a few good warthogs. Timon and Pumbaa see that the ad represents an upcoming warthog army. The two friends decide to join the army, but then Pumbaa realizes that Timon can’t do so since he is not a warthog. So Timon puts on a fake warthog snout. While Timon and Pumbaa sign up for the army, they find out that a war is starting. So Timon tries to get rid of the contract, but has a hard time doing so. He then tries to convince the sergeant that he and Pumbaa are not fighters and reveals to him that he is a meerkat. But the sergeant still puts Timon and Pumbaa in the army. Timon and Pumbaa now find themselves involved in the war, with Pumbaa finding some bugs in the mud, much to their delight. The sergeant makes the duo place a flag at the top of a hill, which proves to be difficult as there are bombs exploding around it. So Timon and Pumbaa try to find a way out of the war, with their first attempt being to desert. The warthog army then goes across the globe. The scene then cuts to Timon and Pumbaa at a swimming pool talking to two women. Then the sergeant shows up to make the two friends resume in their job. Timon and Pumbaa find another way to get out of the army, which is to cover themselves in ketchup to pretend that it’s blood so that it would seem like they got injured. Timon and Pumbaa are now being taken care of by a warthog nurse. The sergeant then appears to make Timon and Pumbaa continue their mission. Back in the war, Pumbaa measures how far he and Timon have gone and how many more miles they have to go. The two then get an idea. They find themselves in a prison-like area enjoying their bugs while watching TV. Timon and Pumbaa then hear a sudden bomb explode, making the sergeant show up and rescue the duo. Timon now comes up with two options, which is to either escape only to once again run into the sergeant or place the flag up the hill, end the war, and go home. They choose the second option. While Timon and Pumbaa risk their lives running up the hill, they run into a meerkat army, whom they realize they have been fighting against. When the meerkats try to attack, Timon and Pumbaa attempt to run back down the hill only to run into the warthogs. As they are surrounded by the meerkat and warthog army, Timon and Pumbaa get into a hole. The meerkats and warthogs then see Timon and Pumbaa together, making them realize that the two species can be friends. They then decide to end the war and live together in piece. Cast Starring *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Rob Paulsen as the warthog sergeant and one of the warthogs in the army *Patrick Fraley as one of the meerkats in the army Appearances Media War Hogs & The Big No Sleep|The full episodes of "War Hogs" and "The Big No Sleep" Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 3